


声速

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M, adachi kiyoshi - Freeform, kurosawa yuichi - Freeform, 安达清 - Freeform, 黑泽优一 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: *黑泽优一X 安达清* 喝醉的安达，意外的主动**写这篇，主要是为了对得起安达的漫画藏品（嘿嘿嘿）**但是，最主要的是，因为安达想要满足黑泽的愿望（和欲望）** 对，我就是喜欢双方都无法淡定的样子***借用自己很早之前，在另一个冷cp中写道的酒精浓度梗***** 如果不出什么意外的话，这篇会是我在《魔法师》中，开的第一篇也是最后一篇车了…******这是魔法师毕业的那个晚上的故事The night the magic disappear
Relationships: 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	声速

正文：

声音的速度有多快？我的心声传到你的心里，有多快？

早知道就不喝那么多了， 安达迷迷糊糊地看着一边试图扶好他，一边试图打开门自己家门的黑泽。今天柘植和小湊叫了自己和黑泽，还有六角出来，去居酒屋喝酒。因为矛盾的解除，再加上自己的好友也同时步入了热恋期，可能还有六角炒气氛的热情。总之，今天的安达，意外的，喝得有点多了。

晚上出门，喝的本就晕晕沉沉得脑子，在被冷风一吹。不仅没有清醒，反而让头更晕了。还好自己身边还有一个人，一直稳稳地扶着自己，让安达知道自己会被好好得照顾。

黑泽扶着他的姿势，像是想要把安达整个人圈入自己得怀抱中。在冬季得冷风中，显得更加温暖。可能是因为喝醉酒的关心，读心魔法传来的句子总是不能很好的传递到安达的大脑中。但是即使是凭借断断续续的声音，安达也能听到。

【安达今天…很开心…但是…也喝得…太多了…不过安达喝多…脸红红的样子…好可爱…让我想要…】

进了出租车后，脑子没有那么乱作一团了，但是喝醉的感觉还是在作祟。安达一边听着黑泽的内心活动，一边偷偷地看着自己的恋人。

‘虽然会听到他这样的话，但是黑泽真的很珍惜我…’安达想到。和黑泽在一起后，不是没有看到过他更深层次的幻想，但是黑泽却从来没有在他的面前表现过。也许很久的默默暗恋，让黑泽早已习惯了把欲望压在心底。黑泽这样的习惯，让他们的进度甚至还不如隔壁的那对恋人。当然，这些事情本来就没有什么好比的。只是现在，既然他们心意相通，那么欲望，就从来都不是单方面的事情。

安达其实早都已经下定决心，想要实现关于黑泽脑中和自己在一起的幻想。虽然说安达是内向，但是他不缺少奔向爱人的勇气。虽然到了30岁还是处男，那也并不意味着，安达是个什么都不懂的男孩。理论已经有了，即使缺少实战经验，但是，黑泽，会指导他的，对吗？

想到这里，安达竟然还轻轻笑了出来。

“在笑什么？”黑泽拿着醒酒茶走了过来，看着被安放在床上微笑的安达。

“没什么。”安达摇了摇头，却最终有了一丝狡黠。‘这一次，如果你会读心的话，会不会被我的想法吓到呢？’安达想到。

“就是感觉有点醉了。”安达笑着回复到。虽然自己已经做好了今晚要付诸实践的决心，但是多多少少还是会有些紧张。隐隐约约地，安达似乎也想起来自己前几天，在政府公益市民教育中，看到的关于酒精中毒的记载。头一次的，安达如此真切地感受到了酒精在他身体里起到的作用。

酒精浓度在百分之零点一以下

——人开始迷蒙——

安达的脑子还是有点乱，现在的他，似乎比什么时候都想要一个来自黑泽的亲吻。想着想着，醉鬼安达，就付出实际行动地拽住了眼前还准备忙前忙后照顾安达的黑泽。学着黑泽的样子，凭借感觉去寻找恋人的嘴唇。

这不是他们第一次亲吻，但是确是安达第一次主动。搞得黑泽一下子没有反应过来眼前的情形，就感觉到安达软糯的嘴唇靠了过来。一时间之，黑泽甚至不知道自己该如何反应，才不会唐突了怀里的人。直到湿湿的触感从嘴唇相接的地方传来，黑泽才反应过来，安达是把自己的舌头伸了过来。安达很不熟练，但是安达在努力学习，学习一切能和黑泽亲近的方式。这样单纯直白的安达，让黑泽的颤栗。但是他同时也明白，自己不能这样，不能肆无忌惮的，因为安达醉酒就占他的便宜。只是唇齿的触感意外的好, 从安达口中尝到的酒香，让黑泽有点舍不得放开。黑泽不敢有什么大的动作，任由着安达的舌头伸进来，探索似乎走遍自己的上颚和齿间。如果不是黑泽紧紧抓住自己大腿的让自己克制的手，安达甚至都觉得是自己在骚扰黑泽。

就这样纵容了安达一个小打小闹的湿吻，黑泽正准备把安达放回被窝。就和安达来了一个对视，安达总能从黑泽的眼睛中看到自己的身影，那里面包含了安达，和一起让安达喜欢黑泽的特质。面对这样的眼神，黑泽有些控制不住自己，再次轻轻吻上了安达的唇。这一次，他们都没有闭上眼睛，不知道是不是酒精的作用，之前每一次亲吻，都会闭上眼睛的安达，这次终于学会，睁开他那迷迷蒙蒙的小鹿眼，看着黑泽如何亲吻他。他们观察着对方的眼睛，那些从眼神中和周围细节中发生的让人窒息的感觉，再次包裹了安达。让安达不由自主的再次舔了舔嘴唇，而那种奇怪的迷蒙感似乎更加深刻了。

只是这次，黑泽没有给安达任何机会，他追上了安达想要收回的舌头，在嘴角处追逐上了它。当他们的舌头再次纠缠在一次，安达终于放弃地闭上了双眼，不时地碰到彼此的嘴唇的时候就像一朵朵快感的小花丛神经末梢传来，让安达抓着黑泽头发的手更加深入,不推进也不催促。

‘再这样下去，我也会醉的。’ 黑泽想着，便不舍地断开了和安达的亲吻。将安达温柔地放回被窝，才刚刚站起身，却看到安达向上看着他的眼神。“我喜欢黑泽…”安达的话语，可能是因为酒精而显得和平时语调不同。但是这样的坚定，却和当初一模一样。

安达一定是喝多了…

酒精浓度低于百分之零点二

——大脑神经开始麻痹——

“我也喜欢安达“ 黑泽回应着安达的告白。【只是，仅仅因为喜欢，就拉安达下水，我不能这样】那根理智的弦，在黑泽脑中绷了太久，甚至都成为了他的本能。

“你听我说！”喝醉的安达还是很有气势，让一旁弯着身子看着床上安达的黑泽，不禁想起什么笑了出来。但是，这些都没有打算安达剩下来的话：“我喜欢黑泽！那就意味着，喜欢该有的欲望，我也都有……”安达说道。

【嘣】黑泽脑海中理智的弦，断了。

同居生活的一段时间，安达不是傻子，不会发现不了自己的恋人最正常不过的欲望。这样一句话，明明是个暗示，但是眼前的黑泽似乎一下子傻了过去。

又出现了，黑泽的死机时刻。如果不是因为自己太熟悉这个反应，安达又要像之前几次一样退回到自己的壳子里面去了。但是这次，安达决定，我也要加油啊。

——行动能力丧失自制——

‘这一定不是清醒的时候自己能做出来的事情，但是…’安达向上看着黑泽，一鼓作气的站了起来。但是因为酒精作祟，没有怎么稳住就和黑泽一起摔倒在了地上。

现在的安达，正双膝跪地的在黑泽两腿之间。黑泽被从正面推到，双肘撑着地，抬眼看着自己的恋人。看着黑泽有些惊吓又有些惊喜的表情，安达抬头看了看黑泽脑后那一墙漫画，终于下定了决心。

“黑泽，你想要什么，告诉我？”跪在地上的安达看着黑泽说道。搭配上安达纯洁的小鹿眼，居然有点像在问自己的恋人早饭想吃什么。‘即使能听到黑泽的心声，也想听黑泽亲口说出来。’安达想到。

眼前的黑泽犹豫了一下，终于答道：“我想要安达……”

嗯，安达自顾自地点了点头，把手伸向了黑泽的皮带。在这期间，还打走了黑泽因为一时之间无法适应而伸来拒绝。

“既然黑泽想要我，那黑泽就可以拥有全部的我。”解开黑泽裤子扣子的安达说道。

而黑泽，终于在震惊中回过神来。露出了一个释然的微笑，“谢谢安达……”

既然过了隐而不发阶段，那么黑泽也变得不再忸怩起来。本来伸出来拒绝的手，也变成了顺势放在安达的耳后，轻轻用力着。

——有释放感——

就着半躺的姿势，黑泽一只手撑着他的身子，另一只手伸在恋人的短发里面轻轻地配合着他的动作抚摸着。此时的安达已经扯开了他的皮带，并解开了裤子上的扣子。黑泽有充分的理由相信，这样的体验是安达的第一次，所以他也已经做好了一切心理准备。

【在任何一步，只要安达不喜欢，就一定要停下来，黑泽优一。】黑泽在心里对自己说道。

解开裤子，露出内裤和已经勃起的形状后，安达才头一次完完整整的意识到，自己喜欢的人也是一位男性。安达对于亲密关系没有经验，对于这样的鱼水之欢更是没有经验。但是他不讨厌，不讨厌黑泽的一切。尤其是，刚刚又偷听到黑泽内心所想。在如此诚实的欲望前，都想考虑的是自己，这就是黑泽给自己的珍惜。

还没想好接下来要具体怎么做的安达，先是隔着内裤，试探性的亲吻了一下黑泽的部位。隔着内裤所觉到的属于安达口腔的温度，让黑泽不由自主地加大了手上的力度。想让安达更加靠近自己，不由自主的去追求彼此带来的快感。却又在一声克制的呻吟后，放松了自己手上的力度。

之后安达小心翼翼地脱掉了黑泽的内裤，却又对剩下的事情感到了茫然。

一直闭着眼睛的黑泽，在感受到一阵沉默后，本想睁开眼睛告诉安达。没有准备好没关系，我们就到这里吧，安达也好好休息吧。但是坏就坏在，他也许不应该睁开眼睛看到这样的场景。安达特有的眼神，盯着他的勃起，一脸，我该拿这个东西怎么办才好的疑惑。那样的神情，又清纯却又将黑泽的欲望拽进了无底的深渊。似乎感受到了黑泽的眼神，安达抬眼给了他的一个微笑。黑泽应该感谢这一切都是刚刚开始，否则自己可能会坐上什么‘黑泽优一不行’的名号。

两人眼神走了几个来回，安达缓缓地低下了头。他让自己的舌头笨拙地舔过黑泽阴茎上每个凸起来的血管，然后接着开始让自己的口腔一点一点为了自己的爱人而打开。并且在这所有的过程中都全程抬头看着黑泽的反应。黑泽有点沉醉于这样的温暖和安达舌头的照顾，安达没有什么技巧。但是让黑泽沉沦的从来不是什么技巧，而是安达本身。他的安达，就像无数次能读到自己的内心的那样，在自己某次不小心皱眉之后，开始学会了用嘴唇裹着牙齿再一点点的讨好着黑泽。

现在的黑泽，能接收到大脑唯一的指令，就是轻柔地抚摸着安达的头发。

他们似乎都醉了

酒精浓度低于百分之零点三

——口齿不清——

安达现在已经彻底听不清黑泽的内心了，一方面是因为自己所做的事情几乎要用掉自己全部的精力，另一方面是因为两个人现在可能都不再怎么清醒了。

直到三分钟，或许是三小时，谁知道呢，时间重要吗？安达被黑泽从地上拉了起来，转身投入一个更加深入的吻。因为之前的活动和这个太过亲密的亲吻，安达口中的唾液无法控制的流了下来。直到他们分开…

“安达，你这里…”黑泽现在的眼神，深邃的安达似乎有着读心能力都读不懂的样子。伸出手紧紧张张地的擦了擦右边的嘴角，才被追着上来的黑泽，用手擦走了左边的液体。

顺势，还比刚刚更色情地舔了回去。

只留下一片空白的安达，甩出了三个字：“谢谢……啊”

黑泽又笑了，安达已经数不清今晚他笑了多少次或者多久了，但是安达也很开心。

“润滑剂和避孕套都在衣柜的抽屉里” 安达小声说道。

——步态蹒跚——

黑泽在去拿东西的路上，甚至还被绊了一跤，一点都没有金牌销售该有的样子。

直到他回来，坐在地上，把安达拉入他的怀里。

【安达好可爱，把润滑剂和避孕套藏在衣柜的角落里，是又在害羞又在期待嘛？】

原来这个时候还能听到心声啊？安达混乱地想到。黑泽的心声一刻不停地涌入他的内心，头一次，安达觉得这个能力即使消失了，他也很感受到黑泽对他的心思。

现在的安达，被拉着跨在黑泽的胯上，有点害羞自己的身体第一次展示在了爱人的面前。衣服早已经不见了踪影，而屁股后面凉凉的液体，也在提醒安达他们在做的事情。这是他们的第一次，黑泽Ace的耐心可怕的体现了出来，从细致地扩张到不留余地的亲吻。

黑泽的亲吻，和他手指头正在做的事情，似乎比今天的酒精更让安达沉醉。在安达能反应过来的时候，黑泽已经有两只手指在安达的体内，那里的环状肌似乎还是没有决定到底是抗拒还是欢迎这个入侵者。黑泽的眼神就没有离开过安达的表情，似乎现在安达做的每一个表情，就是黑泽的圣旨。

【安达的里面……好舒服……我要再好好扩张一下……不能就这样】

这个时候，就不要乱想啊！可能是酒精都被他们之间的高温蒸发了吧？黑泽的心声变得越来越清楚了，但是这样清楚的结果，真的让人很害羞！安达没忍住遮住了自己的双眼。

【安达不舒服了吗？我是不是要停下来…】

‘不用’安达一把抓住了黑泽，用一个亲吻实打实的给了黑泽的疑问一个最好的回击。那么多亲吻，安达在想，‘是不是要把我30年来没有得到过的亲吻，都补上呢？’

因为安达亲吻的鼓励，黑泽一把坐了起来，也顺势把安达深深的拉入了他的怀抱。继续观察着安达的反应，黑泽让自己的手指追寻着每次都会让安达舒适的位置，轻轻地规律地按压着。

因为姿势的变换，安达现在正叉开腿跪在黑泽的大腿上，下巴抵着黑泽的头顶。虽然黑泽有点遗憾，这个姿势无法亲吻到自己的天使。但是这种遗憾马上被另一种新奇的体验取代了。

【喜欢……好喜欢……安达】

一开始，安达的手还是有规律地温和地在黑泽后脑勺打着转。但是黑泽舔上安达乳头的动作，却让安达惊呼着拽紧了身下人的头发。而黑泽则恶劣地用他的舌头一点点的挑逗着安达，刻意的恶意的和自己的手指保持着一样的节奏。安达有些无力地低头抱着黑泽的脑袋，而略显无力的后果，就是向下更深地跌入黑泽制造的泥沼中。黑泽的手指在安达的身体内更加深入。安达不知所措，却只能抱着眼前纵火的人就像抓住浮木的溺水之人。

【喜欢安达在我脑袋后面的手指……喜欢安达对我毫无保留的样子……】

安达的嘴唇时有时无的跟随扩张的节奏亲吻着黑泽的头顶，让自己加快的呼吸声传到爱人的耳朵里，用气味用声音来为黑泽编造一段春药。而当他每一次得到来自前列腺和乳头双重的恰到好处的刺激的时候，黑泽的味道，黑泽的情欲会从他每根头发，每个呼在安达肩窝的喘息进入他的身体。进入他的身体，总是黑泽，安达迷迷糊糊地想到。

【喜欢安达无意识还在亲吻我的样子，喜欢安达的味道……】

黑泽在安达的体内又加入了一个指头，其中两个向着不同的方向扩张着。为自己的进入做好准备，剩下一个，以一种王牌销售所专有的耐心持续的坚定地磨压着安达的前列腺。直到安达快被体内所有属于黑泽元素的催情药逼到绝境，一下一下，无意识地用臀部摩擦着自己爱人的阴茎。

【喜欢安达为我打开的样子，喜欢安达的喘息声……】

“够了…够了…黑泽…够了…”

够了，那些过剩的酒精和激情；够了，黑泽内心那数不清个喜欢；还有，够了，那都快溢出的快感。安达的声音，甚至带着哭腔，和他自己都没意识到的撒娇。

百分之零点四

——说胡话，叫嚷——

安达不相信他公寓的隔音，但是现在他真的快忍不住自己的呻吟声了。

“我们先用这个体位吧，这样的尺度安达可以把握？”终于挨到扩张结束的安达听到黑泽这样说道。

而现在的安达，哪里还有什么脑容量去考虑这些问题。按照黑泽说的，安达模糊地向后摸到了爱人早已蓄势待发的地方——黑泽也贴心的带好了避孕套。

“要怎么……” 安达似乎是被黑泽的器官烫到了，无错又可爱。

黑泽微笑着欣赏恋人的样子，同时伸出手覆住了爱人摸在他勃起上的手，开始带领着他进行下一步。一点一点的，让安达接纳自己。

黑泽借着安达的手微微的扶了一下自己的阴茎，让他可以更好的对准自己的爱人。这是一个大工程，他们停下来了两次。安达显而易见的是有些不舒服的，但是他并没有叫嚣着要停下来。而是微微嘟嘟着，像是撒娇一般。像黑泽讨要了更多亲吻。

在终于完整进去的一瞬间，安达都快哭了。但是随即而来，黑泽自下而上温柔地顶弄，才是压倒安达的最后一个稻草。似乎是记住了，扩张时安达前列腺的位置，黑泽每一次动作，都会精准地攻击到那个可怜的腺体。这是安达的初体验，他知道完美的性爱，可能会让两个人都攀上高峰。但是他从没想过，黑泽为他带来的，不仅能带他冲上巅峰，甚至能将他溺毙深海。

在安达渐渐熟悉了这样的状态后，黑泽突然问了一句：“准备好了吗？”安达哪有时间考虑要准备什么，黑泽的笑声在面前传来。下一秒，就把安达转了个身——感谢黑泽优一的体力。那怒涨的阴茎在安达的体内转了一圈，让他所有的理智也跟着被碾压。

“啊……”安达发出了今晚第一声明显的叫嚷。这大概是酒精的作用，才让安达忘记了自己房子的隔音。那之后刻意压抑的呻吟，一声声的，都像是浸了蜜一般。

酒精浓度百分之零点五

——烂醉如泥，不省人事——

安达现在趴在床边，任由黑泽在身后亲吻着他的背，并同时更加一下下的深入自己的每一寸领地。安达很快被黑泽精准的命中率搞得全身瘫软。安达对于做爱没有经验，但是他现在有点想念黑泽的亲吻。

于是他回头，肆意地问爱人讨要了一个亲吻。黑泽的一只手温柔地抚摸着安达的耳后，另一只手一直在前面，替安达疏解着欲望——并坏心眼地保持着和自己抽插一样的频率。

在他们结束亲吻的之后，安达茫然的眼神，刚好看到了放在床边的穿衣镜里面。里面是他们纠缠在一起的样子，还有黑泽亲吻他耳后那颗痣的样子。

看到这样镜像的安达，被自己蛊惑到了，然后他呆呆地伸出了自己的手，走向后方和黑泽相连的地方。安达自己都不知道自己说了什么，他全部的注意力都在身后。他似乎再也听不到黑泽的心声了，但是安达能摸得到能感觉到。他能摸到的来自黑泽的温度，跟感觉到体内黑泽的形状——安达甚至怀疑这些感觉会永远留在他的体内。

而这些举动，最直接的刺激到了安达身后的黑泽。

酒精浓度百分之零点七

——死亡——

他会死的，安达想到。

高潮在身体里面堆积，企图找到一个出口。唯一可以慰藉的是，镜子里面的黑泽，和他一样。都沉浸在对于彼此的欲望中。他从没有见过这样的黑泽，因为欲望而更加美丽的脸似乎烙进了安达的脑海中。

“只有安达会让我这样……”/‘只有我才能让黑泽这样’

黑泽说的同时安达这样想到。而一想到自己对于的黑泽的影响，那些关于黑泽的想法，就像是黑泽的另一个阴茎又准又狠的撞在安达大脑里面的G点一样。之前他从来没有想过，人的大脑居然能够因为爱人之间的的爱而高潮。但是他全身心的欢迎这种几乎会毁了他的高潮，毫无怨言。

在镜子的反射中相遇的视线是压垮他们的最后一根稻草，安达和黑泽同时达到了那几乎杀死人的高潮。

之后的记忆都有些模糊了，安达隐隐约约自己，黑泽把自己全身弄得干干爽爽，放进了被窝。安达很想告诉黑泽，今晚不要再打地铺了，和他一起睡吧。虽然床很少，但是挤一挤还是可以的。

但是安达太累了，一句话都说不出来。他只能感觉到床旁边的黑泽，犹豫了一会儿之后，钻进了自己的被窝，然后紧紧地抱住了自己。

‘晚安’/‘晚安’

“早”睁开眼睛的安达看到黑泽笑着问道自己。

“早” 再一次的，那个窗外阳光一样耀眼的微笑让安达差点想继续闭上眼睛睡觉。

“身体还好吗？”黑泽笑着关心他，但是笑容就好像是长在了他的嘴角一样。

而突然想到昨晚一切的安达，真的企图用枕头再次藏起自己。哪里都疼，尤其是身后某个部位，但是…“好多了。”安达小声回复到。

“我煮了白粥，醒来了，就喝点吧？”黑泽继续笑着看着安达。在得到了肯定的恢复后，转身去了厨房。

‘不用读心，我都能看出来今天的黑泽心情大好。太好了，让黑泽露出这么幸福的表情的人是我。’ 看着厨房黑泽的背影，安达也终于笑了笑。

而黑泽，则默默地在网上下单了整整一箱，他们昨晚在居酒屋喝过的梅子酒。

FIN


End file.
